teen wolf spanking
by nesylahey
Summary: los personajes de Teen Wolf no tienen el mejor de los comportamientos...Contiene azotes/spanking, si no le gusta no lea porfavor
1. Chapter 1

Isaac no confiaba en Peter, nunca le inspiró confianza alguna y había oído demasiadas historias sobre él como para tenerle incluso algo de miedo…por eso cada vez que aparecía por casa de Derek, intentaba estar lo más lejos posible. La convivencia con Derek se había vuelto mejor para ambos, ya no sentían la tensión inicial cuando Derek solo lo veía como un modo de aumentar su poder sino que, ahora podía olerse en el aire simpatía entre ellos. Al alfa le estaba saliendo instinto paternal cuando de Isaac se trataba, se preocupaba por él, por sus terrores nocturnos, su miedo a los espacios cerrados y su seguridad en general. Y, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo amenaza de una de las pistolas de Argent, Isaac estaba encantado con tener al fin una figura paterna a quien admirar en vez de temer.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que empezaran a compartir techo cuando Deaton les llamó avisando de que un nuevo peligro acechaba Beacon Hills, un Híbrido mitad vampiro mitad hombre lobo que estaba ansioso por acabar con las manadas de hombres lobos existentes. Derek llamó a Peter y Scott para idear un plan y protegerse de este nuevo peligro. Dejaron a Stiles al margen esta vez ya que más que ayuda podría ser un estorbo. El Híbrido podía percibir fácilmente el olor humano mientras que el de hombre lobo se podía ocultar gracias a una tóxina que Deaton les había facilitado. Gracias a la ayuda del Bestiario de Allison, descubrieron que este demonio se podía matar con fuego mezclado con ceniza de montaña. Todo estaba listo, solo había un pequeño problema, Isaac. Demasiado inexperto para enfrentarse a esa cosa, demasiado poco entrenado pero, obviamente con demasiadas ganas de ayudar y demostrar su valía.

Ultima vez que te lo digo Isaac, no vas a venir. Es peligroso.- avisó Derek perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero yo puedo ayudar, me has estado entrenando.- replicaba el pobre.

No lo suficiente, no vas a venir y punto.

Pero…

¡SUFICIENTE!- rugió finalmente Derek mostrando sus dientes y ojos de hombre lobo. Isaac retrocedió con terror sintiendo una oleada de miedo y obligación a obedecer.

Peter intervino con su peculiar tono de superioridad:

Mira Isaac cuando acabemos con esa cosa, yo mismo te entrenaré para que no te pierdas una próxima aventura. Pero por ahora solo eres un cachorrillo.

Isaac gruñó causando una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de Peter.

Ahora nos vamos a ir y pobre de ti que pongas un pie fuera de este apartamento.

Era Peter el que hablaba por extraño que parezca, también le habia cogido cariño al pequeño lobo, no quería más heridos ni más muertos, había dejado atrás esa vida de oscuridad. Dejaron a Isaac indignado y se fueron a matar al Híbrido que ya había aniquilado a dos manadas de hombres lobo de los alrededores de Beacon Hills.

Atrajeron al Híbrido utilizando a Deaton, una vez llegara lo iban a rodear con ceniza de montaña para encender mientras el fuego. Pero, obviamente nada sale nunca como lo planeas y nadie quiere quedarse en casa sabiendo que sus amigos corren peligro. Isaac decidió no obedecer por una vez e acercarse al bosque a ver si todo salía bien o necesitaban dos garras de más. Como no tenía ni idea del plan, no pensó que Deaton estaba llamando la atención del Híbrido aposta y con el fin de ayudarlo, se lanzó contra la bestia que tardo cinco segundos en lanzarlo por los aires de un zarpazo cayendo ensangrentado contra el suelo y con la respiración entrecortada.

Derek no te muevas.- Deaton avisó, habia que seguir conel plan para después salvar a Isaac. Con movimientos rápidos el Híbrido quedó rodeado e inmovilizado, Peter prendió el fuego y entre gritos de agonía se acabó la amenaza.

Corrieron a socorrer a Isaac rezando porque los cortes no fueran profundos y el veneno no se hubiera extendido demasiado en el cuerpo. Deaton respiro cuando se dio cuenta de que aún había posibilidades de salvarlo.

Hay que llevarlo a la clínica veterinaria, ahí podré hacer más.

Peter se lo cargó al hombro y corrió hacia la clínica mientras Derek conducía su camáro llevando consigo a Deaton. Scott tuvo que irse a recoger a su madre en el hospital pero les dijo que lo informaran de todo.

Deaton usó sus habilidades y Isaac se despertó de golpe y casi curado en pocos minutos. Solo entonces Derek y Peter se permitieron respirar aliviados de verlo con vida y consciente. Isaac se levantó con cuidado analizando el nivel de enfado de Derek pero al que no vio venir fue a Peter que lo cogió por el cuello de la jaqueta y lo empujó contra una de las paredes de la clínica sin soltarlo.

Tú, ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Te hubieran podido matar esta noche, eres un…

No llegó a acabar la frase, actuó por instinto y sin pensar, solo volteó a Isaac, lo sujetó fuertemente por la parte alta de su brazo, lo inclinó un poco y le dio cinco nalgadas con toda su fuerza de hombre lobo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Isaac se paralizó en el momento que Peter empezó a gritarle pero su paralisis desapareció al notar el aguijón de las super nalgadas que le propinaron

Au…Peter, ¿Qué cojones?

Drek salió de su estupefacción también al oír la queja de Isaac y fue a detener a su tío que hacia intención de volver a azotar a su beta.

Peter, hablaremos con él en casa, ahora no.

Peter reaccionó y lo soltó. Derek se acercó a Isaac que lo miraba con miedo, como si esperara que Derek también estallara y le rompiera algún hueso pero el alfase dedicó a envolverlo en un abrazo diciéndole que los había preocupado. Se despidieron de Deaton y se dirigieron al apartamento los tres. Isaac miraba a Peter con una mezcla de miedo y odio, hacía años que nadie lo había nalgueado, su padre lo había hecho cuando él era más pequeño pero en raras ocasiones.

Está bien, tú te vas a tu cuarto Isaac y te duchas, hablaremos luego. Y tú Peter conmigo a la cocina.

Derek dijo con calma. Isaac subió las escaleras y el sonido del agua de la bañera comenzó a escucharse.

¿Azotes?- preguntó con incredulidad a su tío.

¿Qué? Es lo que hubiera hecho si tú hubieras puesto así tu vida en peligro.- respondió con serenidad. Derek lo fulminó con la mirada.

No tengo edad para eso, ni tampoco él.

Pues, dime señor mayor, ¿Qué vas a hacer para que te obedezca antes de que acabe muerto?

No puedo azotarlo, no tengo ningún derecho.

Vive bajo tu techo, te preocupas por él, derecho suficiente. Sube y asegúrate de que ese niño no vuelve a ponerse en peligro o yo lo haré y luego te daré a ti por cobarde.

Grrrr…- Derek gruñó, sabía que su tío tenía razón, de haber sido él el que se gubiera puesto en peligro, su madre lo hubiera molido a palos.- Esta bien, pero si luego me odia lo vas a adoptar tú.

Derek subió las escaleras y encontró a Isaac sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha y el pijama puesto.

Isaac.- llamó, este levantó la mirada esperando encontrar una oleada de ira en su alfa pero se tranquilizó al no ver ni rastro de ella.

Isaac, me preocupaste hoy. ¿qué pasó por tu cabeza?

Que…que no soy un niño para que me dejarais aquí encerrado, yo podía ayudar.- La rebeldía brotaba de su cuerpo.

Eres un niño, si te dejamos aquí es por tu seguridad, mira que pasó por no hacer caso.

SI ME HUBIERAIS INCLUIDO EN EL PLAN NO HUBIERA PASADO.- gritó, no se podía creer que no lo entendieran.

Isaac Lahey, a mí no me vas a levantar la voz. Esta discusión ya la hemos tenido, no estabas preparado para ir, ahora ven aquí que te voy a enseñar que les pasa a los desobedientes.

La rebeldía se esfumó en el momento en que oyó su nombre completo. Derek iba a matarlo, estaba seguro. Iba a romper todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo. Estaba tan centrado en sus miedos que no notó cuando Derek lo cogió de la muñeca, lo levantó de la cama y lo tumbó sobre su regazo.

PLAS. La primera nalgada cayó con fuerza.

Derek no.- Isaac entendió por donde iba la cosa.

Oh, claro que sí, decidiste ser un niño travieso pues bien, esto es lo que les sucede a los niños traviesos.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS una lluvia de nalgadas caía sobre el pobre trasero de Isaac mientras este se retorcía intentando en vano escapar del agarre de Derek.

O dejas de moverte o te juro por lo más sagrado que me saco el cinturón.- amenazó Derek que le costaba mantener a Isaac retorciéndose así. Siguió nalgueándolo pero Isaac en un momento de frustración usó sus dientes de hombre lobo y mordió la pierna de Derek con fuerza, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de hacer.

ISAAC, SUELTA.- Derek gritó y Isaac se encogió visiblemente en las piernas del alfa. Una mano de Derek agarro la oreja del beta y lo levantó de su regazo.

No vuelvas a morderme Isaac.- le dijo mientras que con la otra mano le bajaba los pantalones y luego se desabrochaba el cinturón y poco a poco se lo sacaba del pantalón. Isaac entró en pánico.

NO, NO DEREK, NO CON ESO, porfavor, no lo hago más, Derek porfavor.- el alfa se compadeció y se tomó un momento para tranquilizarlo.

Isaac calmate, no voy a hacerte daño como tu padre, shh shhh calma.

Cuando Isaac se tranquilizó un poco, Derek lo tumbó sobre la cama y dejó caer el cinturón cinco veces con menos fuerza de la que esperaba, tenía ganas de acabar, quería abrazar a Isaac y decirle que todo estaba bien.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

Au….aii….shhh….Basta buaaa.- Isaac estaba llorando bastante fuerte cuando Derek acabó, lo levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Ya está, se acabó, shhh, ya está pequeño.- le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le subía el pantalón de pijama. – ya no más, todo perdonado, si?

Isaac se fue calmando poco a poco, Derek lo ayudó a tumbarse en la cama y siguió acariciándole el pelo y la espalda mientras observaba como se quedaba dormido.

Gracias por preocuparte por mi Derek.

De nada cachorro, estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Y Isaac se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, se preocupaban por él, le querían.


	2. twins

Derek no podía creerlo, después de todo lo pasado con el paquete de los alfas, esos dos tenían las narices de usar su apartamento para montar el fiestón del año. Y sin permiso. Encima los habían atacado los oni. Como demonios había llegado a ser ¿tan poco intimidante?, ¿tan poco respetado?, ¿tan poco temido?...esto tenía que cambiar. Es más, iba a cambiar en ese instante. Ya se encargaría el de que los gemelos volvieran a verlo como el alfa que era.

Tras asegurarse que el resto de lo que él consideraba su manada estuvieran sanos y salvos, los mandó a casa a descansar pero advirtió a los gemelos que se quedaran, tenía que tener una charla muy seria con ellos. Como de costumbre, fue Aiden quien se mostró menos conforme y gruñó por lo bajo. Derek sabía que para hacer lo que había planeado necesitaría de la ayuda de su tío, así que lo llamó y en menos de cinco minutos la puerta se abrió para dar paso al egocéntrico Peter.

Ahora, podéis explicar que o quien os hizo pensar que teniais permiso para invadir mi casa y pintarla CON NEON? ¡ME VA A COSTAR MUCHISIMO QUITAR ESO DE LA PARED!- Derek iba elevando poco a poco la voz, Ethan bajaba cada vez más la cabeza mientras que la rebeldía de Aiden iba en aumento.

No te preocupes, nosotros te limpiaremos tu bonita pared, Derek.- dijo Aiden con un tono que no agradó a ninguno de los dos adultos allí presentes.

La cosa no es que limpiéis mi pared, esto es porque no se os ocurrió ni preguntar antes de invadir mi apartamento.- Derek repitió con una paciencia que ni él sabía que tenía.

Si te hubiéramos llamado, te hubieras negado y la fiesta se habría hecho igual.- respondió más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado Aiden bajo la atónita mirada de Ethan que veía a su hermano siendo estrangulado por Derek como no se callara.

Voy a ignorar lo que acabas de decir. Es mi casa y yo decido que se hace en ella. Mira ahora mismo decido que en esta casa se va a castigar a dos gemelos a ver si aprenden a respetar lo que no es suyo, Peter, ¿me ayudas?

En menos de un segundo, Peter sujetó a Ethan bien fuerte mientras Derek hacia lo mismo con Aiden. En seguida se llenó la habitación de gruñidos hasta que uno más fuerte y aterrador se levantó por encima de los demás. Peter había conseguido volver a los gemelos a su forma humana y casi hace lo mismo con Derek, vaya que daba miedo.

Los dos vais a dejar de luchar o mis garras acabarán rajando alguna garganta.- amenazó.

¿Qué vais a hacer?- preguntó Ethan, Derek podía jurar oler el miedo a la muerte saliendo del cuerpo del gemelo.

Vamos a hacer lo que Thalía hubiera hecho con nosotros para enseñarnos algo.

Y como si Peter y él se leyeran la mente, inclinaron cada uno al gemelo que tenían sobre la mesa del comedor, pusieron una mano en la espalda de estos para sujetarlos bien y con la otra se sacaron el cinturón.

NO, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO.- Aiden no tenia control sobre si mismo, había vuelto a sacar los dientes de hombre lobo y las garras dispuesto a luchar antes que dejarse azotar.

Peter le clavó un poco las uñas en la espalda y bajó el cinturón con bastante fuerza.

SWAT resnó por todo el apartamento seguido de un gruñido.

Esto va a pasar de dos maneras, o te calmas, te azoto y te suelto. O te bajo los pantalones, te azoto, te calmas y te suelto. Tú decides.- Peter anunció.

Ethan sabía que su hermano no se calmaría por las buenas, apoyado contra la mesa lo miraba pidiendo a los dioses que su gemelo recapacitara antes de que Peter cumpliera su promesa. Ni modo, Aiden empezó a luchar con más fuerza.

Ethan, voy a ir a ayudar a Peter, tú te vas a aquella esquina y me esperas. Pobre de ti que te muevas.- Derek anunció sabiendo que Ethan obedecería.

Derek…a la esquina? No puedo esperar ¿sentadito en el sofá?

Swat, un cinturonazo cayó sobre el trasero de Ethan como respuesta a su pregunta. Con un lamento de cachorrito se dirigió a una esquina resignado.

Derek fue con Peter y le cogió las manos a Aiden para sujetarlas delante contra la mesa, Peter cumpliendo su amenaza le bajó los pantalones.

NO, OS VOY A MATAR A LOS DOS, SOLTADME, SOLTADMEE, ETHAN COBARDE DE MIERDA VEN A AYUDARME.- Aiden luchaba y luchaba, Ethan hizo intención de salir de la esquina pero tras un doble gruñido de Peter y Derek cambió de opinión.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Los cinturonazos caían con fuerza, Aiden luchaba ahora contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos.

No, suéltame…para, para de una vez.

Pero nada, Peter estaba decidido a causar impresión en el gemelo. Unos minutos más tarde y aiden ya no luchaba, se había desplomado sobre la mesa y había empezado a llorar en silencio dando un bote con nada nuevo azote. Derek le había soltado las manos y había ido a por Ethan que ya lloraba de oir a su hermano, lo había vuelto a colocar sobre la mesa y había empezado a azotarlo a él también.

Basta, basta, está bien, lo siento…snif…Peter para porfavor…snif…te..te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir…snif…

Peter estuvo satisfecho con esta declaración, dio cinco cinturonazos más y dejo caer el cinturón. Aiden se levantó y se subió los pantalones rápidamente. Miró a su gemelo siendo castigado y más lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos. Peter de repente lo vió mucho más pequeño, Aiden era solo un niño, un niño que había sido castigado, un niño que estaba llorando plantado sin saber que hacer. Peter no pudo resistir el impulso y lo abrazó, como Thalía lo abrazaba a él después de nalguearlo. Aiden se puso rígido pero se calmó después y se dejó hacer.

Derek, para Derek…ya he aprendido…porfavor…- Ethan lloraba también. Derek lanzó el cinturón bien lejos y también lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Shh ya está…ya pasó.

Tras unos segundos los abrazos se volvieron incomodos, y los gemelos se separaron y se dirigieron a la salida. Antes de salir dijeron a coro:

No volváis a hacer eso nunca más, no lo vamos a permitir de nuevo.

Derek y Peter se rieron deseando de verdad no tener que azotar a nadie nunca más.


End file.
